User talk:CookieMischeif
When you leave a message please sign your name or else I can't reply to you! Thx-- CookieMischeif Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 14:49, July 3, 2011 RE: Picture Challenge Sure you can, xD. But it's kinda old, so no one really comments.... Still Sure XD So Welcome To The Crew! ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 16:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can. XD ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 16:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ciao!!! :) CIAO sono SamFreddieLove .... Ho saputo che sei italiana!!! anche io lo sono :) sul wiki abbiamo formato un piccolo club italiano da un pò di tempo :) E ora siamo otto ma è un buon inizio :) Se vuoi contattare gli altri italiani ti do i loro contatti :) = Seddielove4ever Puzzola Ghana Arianna4President Blue cars Topessaseddie Spero che ti unirai a noi!!! W Seddie!!!!!! SamFreddieLove O.o Ciao again Sorry, I didn't know that you can't speak Italian *-* However, have you Italian origins, right? We're so happy to have you in our "club" ^-^ SeddieLove4ever, Me, Arianna4President and TopessaSeddie are Seddie Shippers XD while Ghana and Puzzola are Creddie Fans, but they are our great friends. One Big Hug, SamFreddieLove :) Ehy my dear :) I'm SamFreddieLove!!! How are you?? I've seen that you've written that I am your friend is in your profile.... IT IS A CUTE THING!!!! :) :) :) :) *smile* Thank you very very very much!!!!!! You are my friend too!!! :) and now I am writing it in my profile!!!!!!!! :) if you would you can speak with others italian girls!!! ( you already have their contacts, right??).... ONE BIG HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) SamFreddieLove wow!! Hi :D Hey, what's up?? Glad we have another italian here, even if I read on your page you can't speak italian XD So, hi to you too :D By Arianna4President PS. I love your nickname XD Re: Signature Go to , scroll down to "signature", and edit the box. For example, my signature is: – Eric the Grape talk – Eric the Grape talk 01:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello!! :) I'm Blue cars I'm a seddie shipper and I'm also apart of the iCarly wiki Italian club!!!! Welcome in your club!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) Not sure.. (You'd have to tell me what about your sig. you'd like to change, but I think Eric and Lotstar would know how to help on this as well.) MellamoSammo! 06:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol....Signature.. Anytime:) May I ask ow you put the "Talk" thing on your Signature? I wanna do that...can you tell me how? FreddieSeddieI'mReady:[[UserTalk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady Talk To Me!]] 18:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Lol...Signature I did what you told me. It didn't work. It only came out like this: – [[User:FreddieSeddieI'mReadyFreddieSeddieI'mReady talk]] 19:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) GOT IT!! GOT IT TO WORK!! THANKS:) Bye Besfran- FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 21:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) HII FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 21:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) STEALER!!!LOL JK YOU STOLE IT!! JKJKJK LOVE IT! FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 21:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) COOL User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady i AM WRITING IN TURQUOISE! FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 21:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Heyy:) Hello:) How is life? LOL FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 23:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) CUTENESS OMIGOD THAT IS SO FREAKING ADORABLE I COULD JUST EX-*BOOM* Oops. I exploded:) wait....:( yeah that's right:) Oh, yeah...the sky is upxD I'm fine, thanks:) Besfran:) FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 00:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat My chat broke down....I'll come back! FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 13:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) iTS OK:) FreddieSeddieI'mReadytalk 14:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) New sig Here is my new sig!! ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 14:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: HOW?? Easy. Go to Preferences, go down to the signature box. Where it says >CookieMischeif< you erase and put whatever you want. If you want your "Talk thing changes, go down to where it says >talk< and put your message there. ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 14:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Siggy I Use Chalkduster and For The Hearts, I Have A List Of Special Characters On My Mac Computer. So... Yeah. Do You Plan On Using The Font I Use? ❤Pretty-Faced Fudge❤ Not Our Deal~☯ 14:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) UM..... TBH, Yeah. I Do Mind LOL, It Makes Me Feel Uncomfortable That Someone Has The Same Font As Me. And I Only Like THIS Font, So..... Yeah.......I Mind....... I'm Weird........ Tacos..... ❤Miss Forensic Major❤ Master Of Art 15:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oy... You Didnt Need To Leave Chat *HEADDESKS* Your Those Kind Of People... The Kind Where They'll Always Feel Bad. ❤Miss Forensic Major❤ Master Of Art 15:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) IM ON! ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 15:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here it is:) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 15:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) All I see is the old one. Why? ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 15:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, First Of All, You Asked If You Should Leave For Good. I Didnt Respod To That And You Left. You Left By Yur Own Freaking Choice So Dont Blame Me. ❤Miss Forensic Major❤ Master Of Art 15:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) AMAZING AWESOME!!!! ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 16:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Okay I Forgive You ❤Miss Forensic Major❤ Master Of Art 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gif Same as you do a photo. [ [ File: FILE NAME HERE | 400 px ] ] Without the spaces. And, Its gotta be a GIF file. ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 19:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome:) U are welcome Besfran! ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 20:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm bored, so hi! your pretty aweeesome! xD XD ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ ♣Talk to me!♣ 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Iz cool Don't worry! I like a lot of crap on my talk page:) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 15:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just bored to pieces. I feel like I am living in the dark. Its creepy O_o ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 16:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I start on the 7th. What about you? ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 16:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What grade? What grade???? I am going into 7th. :P ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 19:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Not a stalker...just wanna know. Cool:) What school, what town? Don't worry, I am not a stalker....but it would be cool if you went to my scholl....which I highly doubtxD ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 20:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thats cool. I am sorry if I made you feel unconfortable. Sorry..... ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 21:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! XD Hola Cookie :) I'm SeddieLove4ever and, with my BFF SamFreddieLove, I'm the "creator" of the Icarly Italian Club in this Wiki :D It's a pleasure to meet you! SamFreddieLove talked to me a lot about you, and I know you're a nice and funny Seddie Shipper like us XD I'm (naturally) Italian, but I think USA is an amazing country :) I'm a Seddie Warrior (my Username is clear XD) but I'm also an huge Lunarry (Harry x Luna) and Loliver shipper :) I'm also in Shake It Up wiki, and in that web-place I'm one of the first users with SamFreddieLove :) My favorite love couples of Shake It Up are Runther (Rocky x Gunther) and GeCe (CeCe x Gunther). What are your favorite ships? Oh, and I'm so happy to have you in our little "club" :D Peace, Love and Seddie Mood, SeddieLove4ever :) ah.... :/ soooooooooo strangeeeeeeeeeeeeee :0 really?? You don't follow Harry Potter?? :0 ok... but Do you like Victorious, right? me too! and I'm also on Victorious wiki like you :) What are your favourite couples?? Puzzola 18:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Me too!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BAT!!!!!!! Bat is Perfect, Bade has no chemistry Well... In victorious we ship same Couple!!! :DSee you here and in victorious wiki.....one kissPuzzola 08:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hey, what's up? My name is TopessaSeddie and I am Italian. SamFreddieLove said that you have Italian origins and that you ship Seddie. Cool! :) :) I just want to say you hi and welcome in our Club. Bye for now and sorry for the bad English by TopessaSeddie. P.S. Seddie For The Win!! :) ;) Re: Your Icon Sure! It's OK if you make one for Seddie. Thanks. Lotstar 00:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cookie! It's SeddieLove4ever, Italian and Seddie (of course) old friend :) Have you watched iDate Sam & Freddie? What do you think about this episode? I don't know... I'm a little confused... :? But I can't wait for the new ep, iCan't take it! I hope Sam and Freddie won't break up :( In any way, one thing is important, for now: Sam and Freddie are GF and BF!!!!! Ahahahahah!!!! And this thing makes me so happy! Ps: It's a pleasure to have you in our "club" :) Pss: Do you like H20? I love this tv-show, and I like so much the love connection between Cleo and Lewis :) Seddie hugs, - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 16:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, Cookie :) I'm so happy to know now that Sam and Freddie will not break up :) I love them as a couple XD They're so funny together :) However, happy seddietember too! XD Ican't take it...I'M COMING! XD Ps: It's not a problem if you don't watch H20 :P Do you follow Hp series, right? Or Wizards of Waverly Place? Or Victorious? I LOVE Bat! They're so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also I ship Tribbie ^.^ Pss: What kind of music do you like? I love every kind of music, except metal music and similar and rap music :P I know you've italian origins, but do you not speak any words in Italian? For example "Ciao", "Come stai", "Ti amo" or "Buon Compleanno"? I love my mothe language, but I like English too XD I've read lots of English books, and my favorite writers are English or American :) One hug, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 09:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ciao anche a te, Cookie XD Oh, you're a Bat shipper like me! It's totally AWESOME! XD I love the part of their kiss, and I hope Bat will happen in the third season! :) BAT RULES! They're so cute and funny, and I don't like so much Beck and Jade together ;P However, I've seen the Victorious news, of course, and I can't wait! XD Please, Dan, give us a Bat episode! XO You've right: lots of modern songs show "fake voices" XD And it's true when you say that singers sing like "robots" :D Ps:Your Italian is so nice :D Pss: I've added your name in my Wiki Friend List on my Profile Page :) Bat hugs and Seddie dreams, - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 10:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sono di nuovo qui (trad. I'm here again) XD Hi, dear Cookie :D It's SeddieLove4ever :) Sorry for my tardy answer, but you and I have different time zone XD When in my country is morning, in yours is night! However, my favorite ships are: - Harry/Luna from Harry Potter (this is a non-canon ship but I love them as lovers! XD) - Lilly/ Oliver from Hannah Montana (Loliver 4ever!) - Beck/Cat from Victorious - Timmy/Tootie from Fairy Odd-parents - Justin/Harper from The Wizards of Waverly Place (another non-canon ship XD) - Kuki/ Wally or Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 from KND (Kids next door) - Seddie (of course XD) - Kim/Ron from Kim Possible - Cody/Baley - Casey/Derek from My life with Derek - Cindy/Jimmy from Jimmy Neutron ...Oh, well, I ship LOTS of love pairing :P But I love so much friendship pairings too :) Do you ship someone of these? Ciao e a presto, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 07:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! iCan't wait for iCan't take it :P Hi Cookie! You and me have lots of ships in common! XD However, I'll watch the new episode of Icarly in streaming at 2.00 AM XD Poor me! But I think it will be a GREAT episode! Yep! Ps: Don't worry, I didn't watch the Sneek Peeks :P Pss: Do you ship Justin/Harper? Oh, it's great! Not lots of people ship this love pairing, but they're so cute! :) Psss: I watch Good Luck Charlie too! :) In Italian language this tv-show has a different title: Buona Fortuna, Charlie :P My favorite character is Charlie, of course! Seddie hugs, Your - SeddieLove4ever Leave a message and love me, Baby 19:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC)